The present invention is an improvement to the downside edge of roof flashing where water, ice and humidity accumulate in the eave area of a roof. Such water, ice and humidity accumulation is undesirable as it may often cause damage to the fascia board, sheathing and under roof structure, soffits, interior and exterior ceilings and materials to the roof. Such water, ice, or humidity accumulation occurs during rain storms, snow storms, and other events such as a temperature drop below freezing after a rainstorm or a high humidity buildup which may occur on a hot day after a rainstorm. Also, wet regions such as river valleys, swampland, low lying land and the like contribute to high levels of humidity. Water, in any of these forms, (solid, liquid or vapor) have may cause rot or damage to wooden elements of the roof and supporting interior structures. Such conditions may help the growth of damaging molds or form an environment which could encourage insect or other undesirable infestations. Notwithstanding that drip edge flashings are designed to shed water away from the roof edge, it has been found that moisture and water will wick up or backflow into the roof soffit area at the eaves of a roof. The instant invention forms a water/moisture barrier intermediate the flashing and the fascia board, preventing the negative and harmful effects of moisture in the region of the roof soffit and other areas of concern.